Secret Love
by MrsDamonSalvatore97
Summary: Percy Jackson, handsome, smart, a player, and a demigod.Alex is smart, fierce,and definitely doesn't like Percy but when these two start growing feelings for each other can they keep it a secret from Division or will it kill them in the process.
1. Chapter 1

_2 weeks ago_

"Why the hell do the gods hate me ! What the hell did I do to them!"I thought aloud. His mom had jst died and he was a wreck.

"Baby what's wrong ?" a girl whose name percy did not see he had a lot of "friends" over lately to get rid of the pain .

" nothing wrong nothing just leave " I said aggravated.

" oh ok …" she said and left me alone in my empty apartment. I quickly stood up and put on my clothes and went to the kitchen to make dinner. I went to the phone and called my best friend Bianka to see if she wanted to hang out . To tell you the truth she was the only one who I had to lean on she was my best friend.

"hello," she said.

"hey Bianka wanna come over I need someone right now"

"percy are you okay" she asked worriedly .

" can you just please come ?''

"sure ill be there in ten minutes." I hung up and went to watch tv while I waited for her to come .Finally I heard the doorbell ring and there she was .

"hey you .."she said smiling, " you going to let me in"

"oh yeah come on in….. "

She walked in and smelled it ." you had a girl over before" she giggled

I smirked," why is little miss bianka jealous you know if you want some you could just ask'

" no thank you ," she giggled ," I don't want some im just saying you need to clean this place more often it smells "

"honey that's what air freshener is for …"

"moving on," she said ," what do you wanna do ?''

"we could watch a movie or we just do something ," I winked.

" watch it Jackson,"

" oh fiesty me likey "

" ok I'll decide were going to watch a movie and not any movie were going to watch "sunday at tiffanys"

"ewww chick flick Ill watch it just because I love you"

" smart choice Jackson."

An hour into the movie and I was already bored out of my mind. I was closing my eyes trying to fall asleep but Bianka smacked my head.

" no sleeping watch the movie ," she giggled.

"ugh I have to use the bathroom ," I said

"yeah yeah go like I care"

I laughed bianka could be so funny at was the only friend I had. My mom had died, so had the rest of my family. My dad was who-nows-where .I mean why would would posidean care about me . Oh did I forget to mention im a demigod and yes bianka knows . Im surprised that she doesn't think im a freak . She treats me like a normal person. Then a gun shot interrupted my thoughts and I ran out of the bathroom. I saw Bianka laying there with blood all over her body.

I started to cry and grabbed the phone and called 911. 5 minutes they were there and took Bianka. Someone interrupted my thoughts moment later.

"excuse me sir ," a man said

"yes ?" I replied as calmly as I could.

" my name is Detective Smith and from the evidence I have seen there has been a homicide and I need to investigate quickly"

''ok but who would kill Bianka she was such a nice person !'

" we undeerstand that your distressed sir but will you come with me please there are a few questions I need to ask you.

_1 week later_

I cant believe im in court being commited to murder . I mean I know im depressed and stuff but I never would kill Bianka . I don't even own a gun !.

" attention everyone," the judge said ," the jury has made its decision"

The head juror stood from his seat and began to speak " Percy Jackson has been committed guilty to the first degree murder of Bianka Jones and is sentenced to the death penalty.

I felt my worl crashing down. How could I be guilty I didn't kill Bianka ! Then I felt my hands being handcuffed by 2 men . They led me to the jaill cells and that's where I lost it. I kicked both of the men where It hurt and ran as fast as I could. Me being the idiot that I am bumped into a man a bit taller then me who knocked me out . Then everything went black and I felt like I was going to die. After what seemed like weeks I woke up to see myself in a white room. I rubbed my forehead and groaned , "what the hell?"

Then the same man I saw earlier who had to be at least 6 feet was standing a few inches away from me.'' hello percy my name is Michael I believe we havent met properly"

"what the fuck why arent I dead im not supposed to be dead by now"

' you are dead to the outside world we faked you death so you could join us "" Us?"

" welcome to divison " Michael said walking out of the room .


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

I stood there stunned for a few seconds not knowing what to say

"thanks dad," I muttered," instead of being here I could have been with you and Bianka wouldn't have to be dead" I walked out of the room and walked down the hall to see a cafeteria. Everybody was there and I guessed it was lunch time. I went on the line of people waiting to get food. To tell you the truth I havent been thinking about food but now that I saw food I realized I was starving ! When I finished getting all of my food I turned on my heel and looked at everybody divided into groups. Great this is like high school all over again. New kid going to be the target of humiliation.

_Alex POV_

" I cant believe she did that ," said Thom." I know right ," said Alice. " Alex are you ok?"

" I'm fine ,"I replied," look there's the new guy everybody's been talking about"

" he's hot ," Alice stated giggling.

" hey new kid come sit with us ,"said Thom. Ugh why was he such an idiot . I didn't want the new kid sitting with us . He looked lke nothing but a player.

" Hello my name is Percy Jackson and who must I have the pleasure of sitting with today ," he said placing his tray next to mine .

" I'm Thom , she's Alice and the girl your sitting next to Alex but I have the feeling she doesn't like you already" he chuckled.

" well we could always change that ," he smirked then winked at me . Ew who the hell did he think he was just coming here and think im going to be his next fucking machine. HELL NO.

" Umm no I'm just fine with hating you"

Alice cleared her throat, " well even if you wanted to hook up with anyone here it would have to be a secret because Division doesn't allow people to get attached."

"Well that's disgusting I'm a man and I have my needs ," he smirked winking at Alice , " you don't suppose you could help a guy. Alice blushed. Are you kidding ? She's actually falling for this crap . She can be so dumb sometimes for a smart person.

" umm Alice you do remember this place has rules and no condoms and I really don't think Division would like a pregnant recruit"

"Oh yea I forgot about those ," she sighed." where's your room," Percy said smirking.

" 202 why?"

" no reason just want to tell you I will be visiting you later" he winked and walk away.

" UGH I ALREADY HATE HIM," I said aggravated.

" I think I'm in love ," Alice sighed dreamily, " A guy as sexy as him is coming to my room I'm ecstatic !"

"Wow girls are weird" thom said chuckling.

" guys I'm going to go the computer room because I cant stand Alice going all goo-goo gaga over Percy Jackson," I said laughing. I walked to the computer room because I needed to be alone and I also needed to talk to I know what your thinking. NIKITA ! YOUR WORKING WITH NIKITA! Yes I am I am working with the one and only Nikita. We plan to take Division down one step at a time.I opened up our secret messenger and started to type.

_Me: Nikita are you there ?_

_Nikita: yes Alex whats wrong?_

_Me : nothing just wanted to report we got a new kid total jerk , player and is very obnoxious I hate him already . But there is something suspicious about him ._

_Nikita : ok this is what your going to do . Figure out everything about him and why he is there and if you need to seduce him do so and from what you told me about him Alex please do not fall in love with him I don't want you making the same mistakes I did._

_Me: ok I wont let you down_

Then I saw that she had went offline . I sighed I knew I couldn't stay on the computer too much or they'll find out I'm the traitor . I heard a noise behind me and screamed , " I have a blackbelt in tae-kwon-do I will kill you if you take one more step closer."

" Gosh girl take chill pill ," Michael chuckled.

'' oh its just you "

" you sound disappointed "

" no im not I was just suspected to see a killer or something"

He chuckled." so what do you think of Percy "

" weird dude"

" Alex I came here to ask you if you could keep an eye on him for me . He has valuable secret Division needs and I need you to figure everything about him.

" ok then Michael done and done ," I said walking out of the door. I walked down the hall and went to Alice's room and heard someone moan. I shuddered and lightly knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

_Percy POV_

I smirked when I saw who was at the door," if you wanted some all you had to do is ask you didn't need to interrupt your best friends turn."

She looked at me disgusted , " You're a pig .. Do everyone a favor and go fuck yourself"

" you know," I began , " your playing hard to get turns me on . You want to know why ? Its because you want me"

" In your dreams lover boy," she said disgusted.

" then I cant wait to go to sleep tonight," I smirked as I walked away. And believe me when I say this. She turns me on I mean the way she acts like she doesn't want me .I walked into my room thinking of a way to get Alex. Then something hit me. Nothing works better then the jealously card. I mean if she gets jealous because all the girls like me she will will be begging for me . Oh yea I'm a genius .

_Alex's POV_

" I don't even want to know what went on in this room," I said making my way into Alice's room.

She giggled, " well nothing really happened because you came in before anything could."

"well aren't I a lifesaver ," I said sarcastically.

" HA HA very funny Alex ! Your just pissed off because I almost broke the rules and got…. Released."

" Of course I'm MAD you risked your life for one stupid hook-up"

" ok lets just go past this and I'll tell you what really happened," she said." oh Please do enlighten me"

"ok so it all began like at 6 o'clock when I was brushing my hair. I heard someone knock on the door twice so I went to open it and saw percy there. He walked in and said told you I would come. I felt melt right there because someone as hot as him wanted me. I'm guessing he saw me breathing uneasily so he stepped closer to me. Then after what seemed what seemed like an eternity he closed the gap between us. At first I was too surprised to kiss back but then I did. The kiss was with so much passion and it led to my bed. And when you heard me moan it was the part when he was putting hand higher and higher up my leg -"

" AHHHH be quiet I don't need to know more . I think I have been tainted for life. Your lucky it wasn't Michael or Amanda and the door. Or better yet THOM !"

She blushed a deep shade of crimson;. I knew she always had a crush on Thom and there was always sexual tension between them." Listen Alice I'm being a good friend when saying this. DON'T LET PERCY JACKSON SEDUCE YOU !"

" done and done mom ," she said saluting.

" why am I your friend again," I said laughing.

" because you love me ," she giggled.

" ok then im going back to my room bye"

"bye"

I walked out of the room still laughing . Then my smile faded when I remembered my room was right next to Percy's . I tiptoed all the way to my room hoping he wouldn't hear me .

_Percy POV_

_I was sitting in my room bored to hell when I heard someone walking outside. I climbed out of my bed and went outside and chuckled at the site in front of me._

" _Alex hiding from someone ," I smirked._

" _uhh no just wanted to go to my room"_

_I raised my eyebrow." you're the person next to me . Sweet ! Now I know getting you will be easier.''_

_She scoffed," in your dreams ! "_

_I saw her turn her doorknob and ran behind her and quickly grabbed her waist and turned her around . Our faces were only a few inches apart and I felt like kissing her so bad." are you sure you don't want me because I sure as hell want you ,"_

"_now that I think about it ," she said grinning," there is something sexy about you ." _

" _Really?,"I smirked. _

" _yeah," she said running her fingers up and down my abs . She placed her hands around my neck and leaned in." how bad do you want me," she whispered seductively next to my lips._

" _Pretty bad ," I said looking at her lips._

" _well too bas ," she laughed pulling away and running into the room." Tease ," I muttered._

" _Umm Percy I really think you should get that fixed ," she giggled pointing at me then closed the door again. " what the -" and then I saw what she was talking about. I had this HUGE BONER._

" _ok then 2 can play those games," I said," Let the games begin."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ch 4:_

_Alex Pov :_

Ugh I hate him so much. Who does he think he is ? A god or something. Yeah that's funny , but percy does sound like a Greek name. His last name though sounds American. Im confused. And the fact that he's always moving doesn't help the face. It's like he cant stand still for 2 seconds. It annoys the crap out of me . He looks stupid to me too. Why would Division pick a stupid person to do there missions? I didn't know that stupid people were allowed here. Well who cares I'm not going to let a stupid player mess up my mission.

_Crap_. Just then I remembered Nikita told me to get close to him and find out why he was here. Ugh usually I love doing stuff for her but this ! I hate this guy ! I guess this will help our mission to get Division down. Now I'm confused Michael asked me to do the same thing Nikita asked me to do. Division doesn't know about there own recruit ? Wow that's a first. I wonder why they didn't search about him . Well I don't really care I'm here to finish my mission. _Take down Division._

I walked out of my room and believe it or not knocked on Percy's door.

"I knew you couldn't resist," he smirked. I walked into his room.

" Actually I can," I said as giving him a fake smile. " I just came here to tell you that I want to know you better like where your from and stuff.." Now why would I tell you that? You hate me and you suddenly want to know me better. Wow has anyone told you that your weird"

"Watch it Jackson. I just thought that I was a little hard on you today. Its not my right to judge you because I don't know you." He leaned in closer to me.

" If you wanted to know me better all you had to do was ask" he winked. I stood up aggravated.

"You see I try to have one stupid conversation with you and all you do is Percy when you grow up you can call me . You know where to find me "

_Percy POV_

_For some reason I actually care about her feelings. Wait do you hear yourself talking don't gain feelings. You just use people when you need to feel loved. You don't gain feelings. I need to stop these feelings ASAP. Then I remembered something. Bianka told me to settle down if I wanted to feel loved.I mean I didn't feel the love with Alex but all I'm saying is that she is .. Different. She is definitely not one of those one night stands that I have . Shes special. NO PERCY DO NOT THINK LIKE THAT ! Ugh stupid feelings._


End file.
